


like a beat without a melody

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of on tommy's part but it's more of the 'character thinks they deserve to die' mentality), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and i woke up before i could see what happened next, blood mention, so that's why the ending is abrupt, technoblade & tommyinnit as found family, this fic came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: It's the second L'Manburg Festival, and Dream takes the opportunity to call in his favor to Technoblade.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	like a beat without a melody

**Author's Note:**

> so the dream smp has now invaded my dreams and I had to write this little drabble thing before the festival actually happens today. i doubt i have prophetic dreams but hey i might as well post this anyway.  
> (title is from Hamilton, of course!)

Dream had called in his favor to Technoblade. Kill Tommy, right then and there. Technoblade was uncomfortably reminded of the first festival, when Jschlatt told him to kill Tubbo. Except for this time… this time he was having trouble with carrying it out. He had his crossbow loaded with a rocket and aimed at Tommy’s chest- but he couldn’t pull the trigger. He saw those bright blue eyes, and all he could think about was how they lit up when Techno had given him the enchanted turtle helmet. Or how his obnoxiousness had become strangely endearing over their time spent living and working together. Or how much Tommy had grown in such a short time, and how Techno was beginning to respect him (at least a little). 

“What are you waiting for,  _ do it _ ,” Tommy demanded in a low tone. Techno blinked in surprise. He would have expected such a demand from Dream, not Tommy.

“What?” he asked softly.

“Kill me! You once told me to die like a hero, and I’m definitely far from a hero now. I should have died a long time ago, so just get it over with,” Tommy snapped, reaching out to grab Techno’s wrist and yank him closer, until the tip of the crossbow was touching Tommy’s chest. The voices all cried out in alarm, begging Techno to not shoot, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if it would block out the pleading clamor in his head.

“He even  _ wants _ you to kill him, Technoblade. You’d be doing him- and all of us, really- a favor. He’s caused so much war and fighting- he’s part of the reason L’Manburg exists at all, you know,” Dream said, voice so sickly sweet and saccharine that it made Techno’s blood boil. He had been a fool- he should have seen it in the way Dream manipulated Tommy into thinking he was a friend, how Dream turned Tommy’s best friend against him to send him into exile- none of what was happening was Tommy’s fault. It was Dream’s. And Techno had been too busy focusing on taking down L’Manburg while trying to convince himself that Tommy wasn’t family or even a friend, that they were just two people with a common interest that in reality wasn’t common in the slightest. And now with Tommy standing before him, convinced that he deserved to die due in some part to Dream’s manipulation? Well, they might not have been family by blood, but Techno felt a fierce protectiveness towards Tommy as if he were a brother. 

“I’ve got a different idea,” Technoblade growled. The voices cheered, demanding Dream’s blood. And well? Techno couldn’t agree more. He yanked his wrist free from Tommy’s grip and shoved the teen behind him, then focused his aim on Dream.

He fired, and all hell broke loose.


End file.
